There and back again, and again
by Thorilian
Summary: Bilbo regrets many things but none more so than the loss of his one, blessed by Eru, returned to the day Gandalf came knocking for an adventure, determined to change the outcome of said adventure, Join bilbo on this wild ride. Authors note: I own nothing. Rating M for future content. SLASH WARNING: don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The Hobbit : There and back again and again.

_Prologue_.

Ok so it is my thinking that bilbo did not sit idle whilst grieving for Thorin and being corrupted by the ring, so he had lessons with balin and ori in dwarven politics, language and culture, with Dwalin and gloin in combat and blacksmithing, with ion and the Gamgee's in plants and healing, he spent a lot of time with dis learning of thorin's earlier years he helped her for a time to care for her people and lead them back to erebor where he was made a lord of the durin court, he wore thorin's beads around his neck so his one was always with him ( in a sense) after helping to revive erebor he returned home to hobbiton leaving erebor in the hands of his friend, stewardess to the throne of durin Lady Dis.

also eru blessed their union with another gift, if Thorin claims his mate, not only will they be able to conceive but, Thorin's gold lust will have no effect on him and the corruption of both the arkenstone and the ring will not occur to either of them, (for those who haven't read the books, Eru is the leader of the valar, they are the worshipped creators of Middle earth and all the races, eg. the dwarves creator was mahal, Yavanna created the hobbits, so to be blessed by eru, is to be blessed by the creator of the creators).

_A second chance._

It had been three hours since they had left the grey havens on their voyage to the undying lands, bilbo was sitting on a crate at the stern of the ship reminiscing and remembering his wild adventures, wishing he could go back, wishing he could change what had happened to his one and only love all those years ago at that horrific battle.

A musical voice drifted to him, saying; "you can, we can send you back, if its truly what you desire" shocked and searching for the source of the voice, bilbo without even thinking breathed out a desperate "yes".

There was a flash of bright white light, bilbo awoke with a start in his bed inside his room within his hobbit hole, elated he looked at himself in the mirror seeing his 51yr old self staring back he grinned and decided on a celebratory smoke out the front of his hole.

Sitting on the bench bilbo started blowing smoke rings when along came that meddlesome old friend of his Gandalf, soon bilbo said "good morning", "do you mean to wish me a good morning, or is it a morning to be good on, or is it a good morning weather I wish it to be or not"? During Gandalf's little tirade bilbo smiled remembering the first time he sat through this talk, deciding to put the wizard out of his misery was a very good idea bilbo piped up and said "it's wonderful to see you Gandalf".

Completely shocked that bilbo remembered him, he stood the mouth hanging loose staring at the anomaly that was bilbo, "to what do I owe this very fine visit my dear wizard" bilbo asked with a hint of humour.

"Oh, ah well you see bilbo i come looking for a fine young hobbit to share in an adventure," Gandalf said with a lilt at the end,

"an adventure you say, hmmm well its good you came to me then I have long since decided it is exactly what I need and have longed for, I shall join you, is it just us or are there more?"

"There is a party of 13 dwarves with which we will be travelling, if it agreeable to you I will bring them tonight for supper?" Gandalf asked!

"Yes that will be fine I suppose I should prepare for their arrival see you later Gandalf"


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo walked into his larder and retrieved all his meats, then went about roasting and baking the meats and breads, next he moved onto preparing the venison steaks, and the beef stew.

Soon he was working on the fish and chips not cooking just yet but preparing them so they would be ready to go, next he went to his outdoor smoker and placed 3 hams and 4 racks of ribs and left them to smoke.

Next he took out the roasts and bread and left the bread to cool by the window, and the roasts to sit in warm pans to keep them ready,next he started frying the fish and venison steaks minus a couple for Thorin, when this was done he reduced the heat on the stew and left it to simmer, next he made an apple pie, a berry pie, two vanilla bean cheese cakes, a pan of chocolate fudge and two pans of cookies (thinking of Dwalin the whole time, except the fudge was for ori).

Soon the only food left cooking was the stew that was simmering away merrily on the stove top.

That evening after cooking all afternoon , shopping at midday, rearranging the furniture whilst the food was roasting, simmering or sitting.

Bilbo rolled out 3 medium barrels of pale ale, one barrel of oak matured mead, 4 bottles of red wine and a few bottles of liquors ( honey, apple and coffee based).

Just as he was laying out the last dish of food and tucking away enough for Thorin, there was a knock at the door "Dwalin at your service"

"Do come in my fine dwarrow warrior there is supper abound, just through here first I have three rooms made up they will each take four of you and there is a separate one for your leader, you are not in any danger here you may want to leave your weapons and armour in here whilst you eat, after Dwalin had come down from his shock he did as he was bade and followed the curious creature he knew to be a hobbit into the dinning room after getting a pint of mead he turned to see the most amazing sight there was a feast fit for three of his kings, the shear amount of food could have fed an army and had more to spare, the hospitality shown by this hobbit was so overwhelming he had completely missed the arrival and subsequent reactions of the rest of his party (minus Thorin).


	3. Chapter 3

After eating which bilbo engaged in this time there was very little left that they insisted on keeping for their leader even after he told them he had catered to him, soon a knock sounded at the door.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place was easy to find" ...

"Axe or sword, is your weapon of choice?"

"Swords or daggers actually but I'm afraid I will have to acquire new ones, we don't have much use for weapons in the shire, this is a peaceful land."

"Hmmm, I think that can be arranged, you surprise me you don't look much like a warrior or burglar for that matter. " Balin muttered from the left side of his leader.

Thorin had this calculating look on his face.

They soon left the front entry and the stashed food was laid out for Thorin, there was ham, pork, lamb, bacon, beef and veggies there was fresh baked bread, cheese tomatoes lettuce chicken, fish and even some thin venison fillets cooked to perfection (these were thorin's favourites both now and in the past timeline) the looks on all their faces when they realised the extent of the stash held for their king was so large they were almost embarrassed they had only kept 1 bowl of stew.

The smirk on bilbo's face was infectious it seemed bot Gandalf and balin had it too.

After dinner there was the same in depth description of the quest as last time only this time bilbo read the contract aloud in khuzdul, shocking all the dwarrows silent, then signed and went to retrieve all the things he had ordered from vendors that afternoon before his cook-athon, this included, a pair of twin daggers from Bree, two barrels (packed in bags instead of barrels) of old Toby, elven made armour (there were some elven smiths with the rangers that owed bilbo a favour, bilbo had grown athelas for the elves for the the last 20 yrs like his family had for the last 200 yrs, and so they had some stashed away that they refashioned as armour for bilbo (A/N think Ezzio's armour from assassins creed the brotherhood, only with charcoal colourd robes and clothing), some small tins to carry food in, two new water skins, light leather breaches and last but not least a weather proofed cloak.

Soon he returned with all his orders and started packing, just as he finished he heard his one start to sing:

'far over the misty mountains cold,

Two dungeons deep and caverns old,

We must away ere break of day,

To find our long forgotten gold,

The pines were roaring,

On the hight,

The winds were moaning,

In the night,

The fire was red,

It flaming spread,

The tree like torches,

Blazed with light.


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst the dwarves had their moment together, bilbo went just outside of hobbiton to meet up with the ranger who had collected the weapons and armour for the hobbit, soon they met, bilbo was kitted out and he gave a free shipment (a backpack full) of athelas, which they agreed upon earlier as the fair trade for his ordered items, also he had discussed the need of a dwarven gift for his one, who

would need a kingly gift, one of the Rangers had found a dwarven ceremonial sword in a raid upon wild men, this was offered, to be traded for a small barrel of old Toby bilbo readily agreed.

Soon after the trades were made bilbo started back but stopped at the Gamgee's to tell hamfast that he was going on an adventure and that he would need him to continue working as a gardener and to take over with the athelas shipments to the elves, to take his pay from the profit and train up his lads as assistants, which pleased hamfast to no end. Bilbo soon returned home and knocked on the door to Thorin's room he entered when prompted, kneeling he said.

"My one, I give to you this gift, to not only protect but to be a symbol of your strength, I ask only for the right to be recognised as your one" all of this had been said with bilbo before Thorin holding the gift aloft with his head bowed, as was customary of dwarven courting, although thorin's eyes had widened he lifted the chin of his one and replied (in khuzdul) "i accept your terms but reserve the right to court you my one" getting bilbo to stand leaning in and bestowing a chaste kiss both men drank deeply of each other's scent before pulling apart for Thorin to open his gift.

Wide eyes took in the gold and mythril sword that shined with hidden power, knowing this was a dwarven made sword, that had long ago belonged to durin himself as his parade sword meaning it had never seen battle in the hands of a dwarf, was not only astonishing but humbling, his one had found a long lost heirloom and given to him his one, he felt true love and awe toward his hobbit, after one more kiss (this one a little deeper than before) his hobbit left to his own room, after some debate with himself he chose to follow tradition and just wait, getting ready he went to bed.

Once he returned to his room he retrieved his mother's throwing knives (A/N: think assassins creed) and automatic crossbow with bolt cartridges (A/N think van helsing) to add to his pack, soon following his one into slumber was one bilbo baggins./div


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning bilbo was the first to rise closely followed by his one, after cooking breakfast and making tea for everyone they sat and ate side by side their legs touching, with a small smile spreading on their lips, they watched as balin realised they had accepted their bond with a grin that reached his eyes balin dug into the hearty breakfast and tea followed by Dwalin, dori, nori, ori, Bofur, bifur, gloin, oin and bombur, last to eat were the only ones not to realise the change in relationship between their uncle and their burglar was fili and kili.

Soon after breakfast all were ready to leave and were heading out to the ponies, bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were the last to leave bilbo left a letter nailed to his door with clear instructions that the house was to go to drogo baggins and primula baggins with only one condition that the never go near the river, and the house then be passed to frodo after his coming of age or his parents deaths whichever happened first and that the sacksville baggins were to never inherit, also that the gamgee's were to be retained for as long as they wished to be.

Although curious both balin and Thorin were silent, Gandalf was chuckling remembering the trouble belladonna once had with the same family obsessed with the silverware they were, Dwalin just shook his head and started off after his king and balin who were following Gandalf to the ponies bilbo was keeping stride with Dwalin who said "you've been recognised as the one of my king and so I will protect you as I would him" bilbo's jaw dropped but he didn't stop to think about the implications of dwalins promise until they were all on therir ponies on their way past the borders of hobbiton.

Mid morning it started to rain and the discussion about wizards abilities had arisen "are there any others" asked an intrigued ori, there are five; saruman the white, the two blue wizards ... I've quite forgotten there names" "alatar and pollando" bilbo said with little thought "yes that's right Gandalf slowly admitted a little surprised by his friends knowledge, "and then there's Radagast the brown" Gandalf finished the list looking at bilbo curiously.

Soon fili and kili piped up with "is he a great wizard" (fili) "or is he more like you" (kili) "I think he is a very great wizard, he's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to people, he looks after the vast forests to the east, and a good thing too for evil will look always to find a foothold". Gandalf said seriously forgetting momentarily about bilbo's odd knowledge of khuzdul and the names he had dropped casually moments ago.

That night they made camp at the edge of a small cliff overlooking the valley, bilbo remembered this as where the boys had scared the willies out of him with their joke, thinking he might tell them his history with orcs and wargs during the fell winter might get them to grow up a little and perhaps Thorin may realise Azog lived.

Whilst gloin captured and released his swarm of moths bilbo stood and stretched, when the orcs were heard bilbo walked over and joined Gandalf, "I remember them, them and their vile leader, when they came during the fell winter, hunting us as we fled picking us off, one by one, first to be taken was father, sick as he was he still fought to protect us, then mother was grabbed by a giant white Orc with one arm, her blood sprayed across my face and I ran then you came with the rangers you saved me, I thank you my friend, at the time I hated you, the rangers too, you weren't there to save them" bilbo said all this taking no notice of all the dwarves paying close attention to his story "your welcome my dear bilbo, I only wish we had of been able to destroy the Orc pack" humming bilbo lit his pipe and had a smoke whilst planning what to do about said Orc pack.

Thorin although disbelieving of the tale of Azog, just wanted to wrap his one up in his arms and comfort him, fili and kili wore their shock on their faces, surprised at the tragedy bilbo had survived. "I've heard it said that dwarrows had unfortunately met this Orc bilbo queried as balin made his way over to him, joining in the smoke balin told the story that still sent a shiver up his spine as his heart skipped a beat from the sorrow shining in thorin's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Just after the sky began to darken they stopped for camp at the destroyed farm house, soon after Gandalf left in a huff he approached his one with the information that he had been checking the perimeter and come across three trolls that seem to have stolen some of our ponies and were preparing to cook them, gloin, Dwalin, Thorin and balin followed bilbo quietly to where they could observe the trolls so they could all plan how to get their ponies back.

Bilbo was thinking about poisonous plants that could be used to poison their soup, collecting a few and cutting them up to release the toxin quicker, bilbo tins the mixture up pockets it and a rock then climbs the tree directly above their camp (all the while the dwarves are still arguing about what they should do) sitting above the pot takes the rock and lobs it to the far right of the camp, all three lumber off in that direction to see what made the noise, bilbo takes the tin out and empties it into the pot getting all the mixture in, soon he rejoins the dwarves who were watching in shock from wen the noise of the rock had sounded from the opposite side of the clearing to which they where hiding.

When bilbo returned to thorin's side he was grabbed and held close by his one, they all watched as the trolls returned and sat to try the soup, "oh that is beautiful" said bert, "mmm quite tasty" stated tom, "eeeew no it's not" says bill swallowing anyway, soon bert was feeling dizzy he stood up just to fall over dead, face first into the ground, followed shortly by the other two, all the dwarrows turned to stare open mouthed at bilbo who just shrugged and said "there must be a troll hoard nearby, they seem at home here."

"There is, over there" said Gandalf pointing in the direction of the cave, Gandalf had returned just in time to see the last of the trolls fall, realising bilbo was the reason they had died but not knowing how made him curious, again, something was a little strange about their hobbit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bilbo could I have a moment please, he said as they walked to the cave, stopping and telling the others to go on bilbo said "you want to know how i know all i do?" "Yes bilbo i do" "the truth is the valar sent me back, I've lived this before, and I can't in good conscious allow what happened before to happen again, the durin line was wiped out, my one died, I lived on but much happened against us, you must inform Thorin that Azog lives, and the white council that souron has returned, his ring endured" Gandalf's eyes went wide as they continued on to the cave.

They entered as gloin, Bofur and nori were making a 'long term deposit' shaking his head he walks in and looks for sting, finding it oddly enough with his foot he straps it to his belt then walks over to observe his one looking at orchrist, the fire in his eyes dims as he takes in Gandalf's words and accepts that the sword is a good battle blade, soon he went over to the gold and filled three pouches to cover any future (cough boat hire cough) expenses.

Exiting the cave bilbo climbs another tree and sets himself up to take out the warg scouts whilst they are still at a distance, after doing so goes and gets the ponies ready but just before saddling them they bolt, knowing what's coming he dons his pack and gets ready with the rest of the group to run for it.


	8. Chapter 8

At the entrance to the hidden pass both kili and bilbo were shooting the orcs and wargs until called by Thorin to enter the tunnel, bilbo almost refused to leave his one but they both entered together and held each other close as the danger subsided with the arrival of lord Elrond and his pary.

Soon after arriving in rivendale, they all sat down to dinner elrond was quite curious about the armoured hobbit he had heard of from gilgalad, unfortunately for him, Thorin had noticed the attention and made it so elrond knew he had no place to speak to the hobbit.

Bilbo had gone for a walk in the gardens after dinner carrying his guitar, finding himself a secluded area he played and quietly sang his memories out in song;

Oh misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over durin sons,

If this is to end in fire

then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side

And if we should die tonight

Then we shall all die together

Raise a glass of wine

For the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh should my people fall

Surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flames

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

for if the dark returns

then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

And I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire

Oh you know I saw a city burn

I see fire

Feel the heat upon my skin

I see fire

And I see fire burn over on the mountain side

(Song by Ed Sheeran)

Bilbo had drawn the attention of both Elrond and Gandalf with his heartfelt song a deep understanding of pain and anguish came out in his voice that gandalf found upsetting, elrond looked upon the hobbit his visions had centred around, he knew the little hobbit had the blessings of eru to change the outcome of the battle for erebore.

Bilbo got up and made his way back to his guest room,where Thorin was waiting for him, Gandalf made to follow and speak to bilbo, but was stopped by the elvin lord.


	9. Chapter 9

He is blessed by eru, mithrandir, he was sent back to change the outcome of this journey, he was given another chance, obviously the song speaks of things that were in his life before, I pray they do not come to pass this time, for the sake of his soul and mate.

"I know he informed me shortly before our arrival...What do you mean, his soul?"

"Should he fail in this endeavour his soul will find no peace, he will be in the halls of mandos for eternity".

Fear and sorrow grip the old wizards heart, vowing to help his little friend.

Soon bilbo and Thorin had retired for the night sleeping together in the same room, beds 4 meters apart, staring at each other wishing they were in each other's arms, Thorin scolded himself for his wishes, bilbo longed to be held in those strong arms held close to that muscular chest, saturated in the scent of his one.

Knowing he had to stop those thoughts lest he jump his dwarf, bilbo whimpered and turned over, hearing his hobbit whimper was Thorin's undoing, getting up in a flash, pulling bilbo's bedding back and joining him, pulling bilbo close and holding him to his chest, "do not fear me, my one" whispered Thorin to his hobbit, "I do not fear you, my king" whispered an aroused bilbo, "then what has you whimpering so givashel" Thorin asked concerned, bilbo's eyes widened, his neck, ears and face reddened, "I'm, uh, um well ah, wellyouseeimaroused" bilbo said all at once completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry bilbo I didn't quite catch that" said Thorin concerned for his one, pulling bilbo over to face him he brushed his hand over his erection, thorin's eyes dilated, his arousal peeked, his mind boggled but didn't argue, although tradition dictated a certain level of decorum, his heart and mind screamed at him to claim his azyungal.

Taking a deep breath Thorin took control of his body and emotions calming himself he said, "I want you bilbo, my culture dictates decorum so know this, i love you bilbo, we will be together and when I do claim you it will be forever".

Grumbling bilbo pulled away got up and moved to have a cold shower in the washroom nearby, Thorin smirked at his mates predicament, but chose not to comment, leaving the room he was approached by Gandalf and Balin about talking to lord elrond.


	10. Chapter 10

Knowing he should have his mate with him to temper his anger with the elves he turned to retrieve bilbo, after showering bilbo dressed and went to find his mate knowing he had to help convince him to speak to lord elrond, opening the door he almost walked headlong into his mate who was just about to come into the room.

Smiling at each other, with balin and Gandalf smirking at them, they all walked to elrond's study, "you know Thorin, you could get him to read the map, but pretend that the quest we are on is to get you and I your unclaimed mate to a meeting of the dwarrow leaders your kin, in the iron hills" bilbo said (in khuzdul).

Shock was written across both Thorin and balin's faces, the fact that bilbo knew their language they knew but the fact that he could come up with a diplomatic excuse for the quest was astounding "of course balin could present the map as though it's for academic purposes, such as a complete archive of historic documents, in case of hidden texts symbols and cyphers" continued bilbo, shocking Gandalf along with the other two.

Thinking about all bilbo had said balin piped up "that is brilliant bilbo, I never would have thought of that, it's perfect in its simplicity" Thorin raised an eyebrow at Dwalin who had been following the group and muttered "you call that simple" Bofur who was next to Dwalin snorted then turned and walked back to the others dragging Dwalin along with him.

After some thought they decided this was best and walked the rest of the way to elrond's study, Gandalf having realise he shouldn't be too shocked talked quietly in sindarin with bilbo, "is there anything I should know?" "Yes, souron lives, his ring endured, he has summoned the nine, the white council is here and you are carrying the sword of angmar the one Radagast gave you the necromancer is souron" "are you sure" "Gandalf, until we can retrieve the ring we must do as we have, but we also must prepare, I must also tell you to beware of saruman, he is not as good as he seems" "what" Gandalf snapped with a fearful look on his face.

"Did you not wonder why none of you have heard from alatar and pollando since they were on a quest with saruman, three went to mordor, but only one came back" "what your suggesting is not possible, the rest of us would know" the fear still at the fore in Gandalf's eyes and voice, "would you, they disappeared over a century ago, they were in the east before that, you had not seen each other in a long time, believe me Olorin they are with the valar, they were with eru when he sent me back, I'm sorry my friend but they died" Gandalf stood rigid shocked at the use of his true name, taking in all he heard.

Fear and grief hit Gandalf's heart he stood in the back as the dwarrows explained the need of elrond's abilities soon after the translation elrond took Gandalf aside to meet with the white council, but first to see what had upset his friend so.


	11. Chapter 11

The White council

"I have been informed by our time traveling hobbit of some grave news, according to him, Saruman is a betrayer, Pollando and Alatar are dead and that Souron's ring endured and so to does Souron live, he is in Dol guldor as we speek, not only this but Radagast even brought me the tale, and evidence to back it up, I'm worried Elrond, more worried than ever" Gandalf said head bowed with Grim finality in his voice.

Elrond gulped at the news, knowing the ring was still out there but not having known the other points, scared the elven lord, the thought that the White wizard had betrayed him troubled him greatly, calling out to lady of lothlorien with his mind, she soon rounded the corner to speak with them far from Saruman's ears.

"Mithrandir, what seems to be troubling you so" Said the lady with deep concern in her voice, he told her quickly, her eyes widened sorrow filled her heart, show me what Radagast brought you, shock filled her eyes the blade of angmar, buried with him in the high fells.

"Unfortunately I can't leave the company to their quest alone, you must send Radagast to investigate, we must kill smaug, then we must destroy the ring" gandalf said vehemently, "Indeed Radagast will be sent, what do we do about saruman, it is unlikely he will stay ignorant for long" said elrond his mind awash with possibilities.

"The ring must be found first, it must be carried by your young hobbit friend I have foreseen it" stated the lady with clear authority in her voice, "are you sure my lady I don't mean to question you, but a halfling" asked a curiously skeptical Elrond, "I'm positive" she declared with absolute finality.

"What about the corruption it is capable of, will it hurt him, I fear for his soul" Gandalf asked sombrely, "he will be fine and if he isn't then encourage the mating of he and his one the dwarf king" stated the lady as though talking about the wether, much to the surprise of the two gentlemen in her company.

"Go now Gandalf, continue on this quest and we shall deal with the betrayer" said Elrond, with a final blessing from Galadriel, Gandalf departed their company to find his hobbit and dwarven companions, they had to leave soon to get out from Saruman's watchful eyes.

Soon he had located all the dwarves but Thorin and incidentally the young hobbit as well, leaving them to themselves so he could help them restock foods and water he asked balin if he knew where they were, "well you see tharkhun both oin and I as the eldest told Thorin to get on with it, we could die from this quest, more so his one, so we told him to get on with claiming him, you probably already know but, if your mate is of another race they will gain the life span of their longer lived mate, so bilbo will grow stronger and live longer" Balin explained as though lecturing errant dwarflings.

"I did know that but thankyou, and thank oin for me I had been trying to figure out how to broach the subject of that with Thorin myself, thank Eru, I don't have to now" said Gandalf with relief.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile with Thorin and bilbo, "Givashel come I wish to throw caution to the wind, you are my one, my mate tonight we join as one, if you will have me" said a nervous Thorin "have you, have you? Of course I will, my king, my dwarf, my Azyungal" said bilbo passionately.

Thorin leant his forehead to bilbo's as a sign of affection leaning in he claimed bilbo's lips and poured all his passion into that amazing mouth of bilbo's, his hobbit shuddered with excitement and anticipation for the coming night, thoroughly aroused, barely breathing or containing his enthusiasm for their claiming.

Slowly Thorin laid bilbo back sensually removing their clothes, divesting his treasure of its coverings, slowly touching, kissing, licking and groping each inch of exposed skin eliciting moans, gasps, and squeaks even guttural growls were heard escaping his hobbit, soon he had his Givashel a withering mess upon the bed, ready, prepared and begging for more.

After removing his fingers from the tight heat, oiling his engorged member he lined up and slowly teasingly entered the tight channel of his writhing mate, his one true love gasped, breathing in short pants, fisting the sheets beneath him, moaning in pleasure, soon he wanted more, he begged, ' Thorin ah... Mmmm... Please more, pleasepleaseplease... Move' and move he did.

Slowly drawing out so only the head remained, ever so slowly pushing back in teasing bilbo, pinching his nipples, kissing his lips, stroking his member, soon the tempo picked up the rhythm continued for a while increasing in increments till they reached the panicle of their joining, somewhere inside bilbo felt as if his world had been engulfed in a warm motherly hug, like his mother was happy for him.

Meanwhile the company prepared for their departure, unaware (well mostly) of the event that had just taken place, two wizards and two elves meeting in a garden felt the magic in the air and knew a blessing had been bestowed upon the couple a blessing that would bring about new hope.

Laying there in each other's embrace basking in the after glow of their coupling, bilbo and Thorin were asleep not noticing the tattoos that had formed on each other's backs on bilbo a mountain with dwarfish runes foretelling of the splendour of Thorin's reign and the future of his line, on Thorin's that same mountain with the same runes speaking of bilbo and the changes eru, mahal and yavanah gifted upon him so he would be able to live long like his one.


	13. Chapter 13

That night Eru, Mahal and Yavanna, got together and changed the very make up of our hobbit, they gave him muscles a fighters skill dwarfish instincts a strategic mind, and the ability to carry and bare the children of his one, no matter the race and the long lifespan of the dwarves, they kept his beardless face, big hairy feet and slightly pointy ears but the rest of him was dwarrow.

Waking up early the next morning bilbo felt heavy like he had gained weight in his sleep, shrugging it off as muscle pain from the night before, getting up he put his hand through his golden curls, noticing them thicker and longer, puzzling over it for just a moment but chocking it up to morning bed hair, next he sat up and put his feet on the floor not really paying attention until he made it to the washroom and notice his reflection, muscles, he had muscles, he had big muscles his arms, legs, chest, and abs bulged like a dwarfs, he had longer hair, long enough to braid, soon he was checking his other discerning features and omg his bum had muscles even his member had grown in length and girth, although happy that his feet and ears had remained and enjoying his new features he was so shocked he yelped at his reflection.

Having heard bilbo's yelp Thorin was on his feet and at his ones side, taking in his changes Thorin's eyes widened, his breath hitched and his erection grew, reaching out he touched his ones back trailing his fingers down the tight rigid muscle feeling it tense and unfurl till he reached and groped those gorgeous globes what were pudgy last night are now firm and unrelenting leaning in he claimed bilbo's mouth bring his member in close rubbing it against bilbo's responding erection.

Bilbo's hands were not idle they too were exploring, he groped and held the back and arse of his one, as Thorin moved them towards the bed passionately making love for the second time in 24 hours, laying there in the after glow together with one another they basked in the comfort of each other's presence. Falling into a restful sleep in the warm embrace of their one.

Waking for a second time Thorin fetched some of his clothes to share with bilbo knowing he would need larger clothes now he wasn't quite hobbit sized anymore, deciding to ask elrond for the use of his forges fo the purpose of making a sword and armour for bilbo getting dressed he went to find said elf lord for exactly that. Finding him he asked his favour of the elf, who surprisingly had dwarfish armour suitable for bilbo already made however also had a war axe and twin swords ready apparently a vision told him he should have them ready although confused at the time he had done as it had advised now he was glad he had.

Telling Thorin where to take bilbo to kit him out and that they only had 2 hours till the council met, thanking the elf he ran off to retrieve bilbo and the company to get ready to leave, the varying reactions to bilbo's transformation were interesting to say the least, Balin's eyes were wide, Dwalin's jaw dropped, Bifur looked curious, Bofur looked elated so did Fili, Kili and Ori , Dori, Nori and Bombur looked confused, Gloin kept opening and closing his mouth and Oin was indifferent but soon launched into a questioning rampage as the healer in him came to the forefront. 


	14. Chapter 14

Lindir came to bilbo just as they were leaving with an item his lord bade him to give the dwobbit, One gold ring, a perfect replica to drop for gollum to find so he could slip away with the ring, a plan they had come up with together after the explanation of what happened last time round, the ring was in a pouch that he tied around his neck and tucked under his clothes.

With his new battle axe and also a war hammer strapped to his back, both chain and plate mythril armour, twin swords at his hips and sting as a dagger plus a dozen throwing blades bilbo along with the rest of the company stepped into the wild continuing on their way.

Having forewarned Gandalf about the goblin tunnels he had made everyone leave everything of value with gandalf so all they had were provisions, bed rolls and clothes, trekking for three days and nights had lead them to the narrow stone path along the cliffs of the misty mountains, 'well bless me, the stories are true, giants, STONE GIANTS' 'bofur' 'No, Bofur get back' a cacophony of voices rang out in the night as the cliff began to split apart, bilbo ran forward grabbing fili and throwing him to his uncle who deftly caught his nephew with a short sigh of relief till he noticed his one still on the knee of the giant with Dwalin at his side along with Bofur and the Ri brothers.

Holding onto ori with dori on the other side nori next to him holding onto Bofur, bilbo piped up and barked out "Be Ready to Jump" '3..2..1..JUMP'. They all landed heavily but safe, Thorin fearing the worst ran to where they landed looking for his one closely followed by the rest of the company, seeing them fine had Thorin finally breathing again, for he had no idea he had held his breath.

Thorin, Dwalin and bilbo entered the cave, scouted to the back and called everyone in when declared safe, everyone set their bed rolls up had a cold dinner and Bofur took first watch, Thorin pulled bilbo and his nephews closer, holding bilbo to his chest, bilbo found no rest waiting for the inevitable, kili stored from next to bilbo noticing his new uncle awake he cocked an eyebrow, just as sting started to glow blue, bilbo's eyes went wide, he grabbed kili woke Thorin told him to hold fili, confused but trusting his mate he did, just as the floor collapsed beneath them.


	15. Chapter 15

Holding kili close with one arm he reached out and retrieved their bags with his other not prepared to lose all their supplies, so at least some clothing could be shared, if need be, they landed hard bilbo on the bottom unlike last time, telling kili to protect his uncle and to stay with the company no matter what he let go of kili and let them be herded away by the goblins.

Bilbo made himself look like he wasn't there blending in with the stone, around him, he collected what he could of the others things and tried to find a way down to gollum's lair, then it happened same as before he fought the little goblin, but failed and fell down into the depths, luckily landing in the large mushrooms again, still large enough to hide him, bilbo watched as gollum took the dazed goblin away, smashed him with a rock when he fought, and the ring fall out of his pocket.

Once gollum was out of site bilbo switched the rings, then picked some of the smaller mushrooms to have with supper and left through the gap in the stone wall although a tight squeeze he managed to get through, going outside he waited for the rest of the company to catch up, he waited up in a tree for the company as they ran down he could see his one and nephews were inconsolable.

They obviously thought him dead, jumping down he made a beeline for them, pulling them to him he held them close kili cried fili held him and glared at bilbo, Thorin wept and kept saying "never let go never again, never, never, never" bilbo was thoroughly chastised and could only agree, "I won't my love I promise you I won't" piping up fili said 'you better not, you almost broke them both back there' seeing the pain in fili's eyes he swore he would never cause that pain again.

"Gandalf we must get down off this mountain, the orcs they come, I heard the wolves not that long before you emerged from the tunnels, everyone into the trees Gandalf spotted a moth a proceeded to call for the Eagles whilst the elders got the youngsters up the trees they fought of the wargs that had just burst though the bushes to their right, bilbo's war hammer crushing the skull of a large mangy looking warg whilst dwarlin's made light work of the other as Gloin's axe took the head off the third.

Bilbo smashed the jaw of the last as its rider was shot by kili's arrow he had shot from up the tree, bilbo turned and climbed joining the company up the trees, that's when he saw him and both he and Thorin whispered, "Azog" looking at each other they would not be so foolish as to leave the other for the sake of revenge, whilst waiting for the Eagles Gandalf had lit the cones and used the fire to protect the company.

Azog would not let his prize escape, pulling his bow out he shot off a morgue shaft at fili, bilbo being closest got in the way taking the hit in his plate armour effectively stopping it from piercing his flesh, Azog doesn't like to be thwarted, he shot another this time at Thorin, Dwalin moved grasper in its path, deflecting the arrow off into the darkness, this is when the Eagles arrived picking up and catching the terrified company, in the ensuing chaos, bilbo took an arrow in his calf straight through the mail and leather armour.


	16. Chapter 16

Pain lanced through the minds of the elves of lothlorien, for the lady Galadriel had been observing the progress of the company and had seen the arrow pierce the flesh of the valars chosen, she needed to do something, she needed to organise help to arrive in a timely fashion, knowing that Thranduil would never condone aid to dwarves, she reached out instead to the minds of Elrond and the great eagle lord Gawain.

Both were at the carrock when the company arrived, Gawain was there to bring the elf lord and return him when done, Elrond for his part was armed with every manner of healing herb and salves, ready for any manner of injury, it was evident that not only the lady of Lorien but the lord of imladris had the gift of foresight.

For this the company was eternally grateful, both bilbo and Thorin were healed in short order the others scrapes and cuts from within the goblin tunnels were all treated and soon they were saying farewell to the elf and eagle, bilbo was nervous, things had deviated from before, he was afraid that his changing of events would effect the outcome drastically.

His fears were unfounded but it would be a long time till he realised this, the poison of the arrow had not the time to affect him, so although they were careful they progressed to Beorn's home before bilbo even noticed they had left the carrock, too worked up by his fears to notice, gandalf watched with a curious gaze, it seemed he would need to reassure his friend that what he was doing was right.

"My dear bilbo, what is it that plagues your mind my friend" Gandalf asked with genuine concern, "I...I" bilbo swallowed thickly "I'm afraid I've changed things too much, that I've condemned my friends to a fate worse than the last time I lived this" he said in a jumpy fear filled tone, Thorin who had been looking for his one, had heard bilbo's words he stopped in his tracks and hid himself from veiw.

'Everything was the same until I reached bilbo's house I should have guessed I should have see I wasn't the only one to have come back, things were so different, the way he welcomed us, the way he took on the trolls, his acceptance of me as his one by Aule he watched me die' Thorin's thoughts were going a mile a minute, he didn't even notice bilbo relax after Gandalf told him to calm down, but he did notice when the wizard winked at him as he walked past to go back inside.


End file.
